jailbreakfandomcom-20200223-history
Dune Buggy
Overview The Dune Buggy is located near the Sand Dunes, on the other side of the Dirtbike. Look for the large arch in the hillside, this vehicle should spawn there. This competes with the Dirtbike and the ATV for being the fastest off-road vehicle in the game. This vehicle is challenging to find because it only spawns in one specific location that is far away in one remote location. There are two passengers seats, one at the front, next to the driver seat, and one behind the driver and front passenger seat. Anyone in the passenger seats is able to fire guns at enemies and other vehicles. During the 2018 Winter Update, the Dune Buggy spawned at Train Station 2. But this was reverted during a later patch. Performance The Dune Buggy has very fast acceleration and great turning speed, allowing it to have an easy time for it to change directions and back out of traps to escape pursuers. The car is one of the best for off-road driving. Handling can be tricky at times with a Level 5 engine. This vehicle can climb rolling hills, sand dunes, steep slopes, and other obstacles such as fences, tall slopes, and mountains. However, sometimes the buggy's engine power isn't strong enough to push the vehicle, and the inclined terrain gets stuck between the front and back wheels. This vehicle is the only one with the ability to drive over vehicles lower than the Dune Buggy. A player can drive over other vehicles like normal driving. Because of this, the Dune Buggy makes a great getaway vehicle from enemies.. Gallery Screen Shot 2018-06-11 at 4.47.29 PM.png|The front of the Dune Buggy. Screen Shot 2018-07-08 at 11.03.22 PM.png|The rear of the Dune Buggy. Screen Shot 2018-06-11 at 4.49.18 PM.png|The left side of the Dune Buggy. Screen Shot 2018-06-11 at 4.48.06 PM.png|The right side of the Dune Buggy. Screen Shot 2018-06-15 at 4.59.34 PM.png|The top view of the Dune Buggy. Screen Shot 2018-07-08 at 11.02.55 PM.png|A Dune Buggy with its headlights on. Trivia * Added during the June 17th, 2017 Update which also included the implementation of the Donut Shop. * The Mesh for this vehicle is made by asimo3089 along with many other Items and Vehicles. * You cannot fly in the Dune Buggy with Rocket Fuel, much like the Dirtbike. * It uses the same sounds as the Dirtbike. * It has no steering wheel, but, for some reason, there's a steering animation. * The Dune Buggy can go over any vehicle except for the Monster Truck and SWAT Van. * The Dune Buggy cannot go much faster with lower suspension. * There is a glitch where the Dune Buggy randomly sinks into the ground like how the Dirtbike used to, making it easier for enemies to catch you. * The Dune Buggy was the only vehicle that could climb up mountains and such, until the Monster Truck was added. * When the Dune Buggy was first added, many people thought that it was an ATV, but the confusion ended shortly. ** asimo3089 used to referenced to this as an ATV, which likely caused the nickname. * When the Dune Buggy is upgraded to Level 5 Engine, the speed will dramatically increase and can be faster than a Level 1 Lamborghini. * Before the ATV was added in the 2017 Winter Update (the one located at Train Station 2), some players called this vehicle an ATV. * During the 2018 Winter Update, the Dune Buggy spawned at Train Station 2. However, this has been reverted Category:Vehicles Category:Off-Road